My Best Friend's Best Fiend
by Admin-Is-Me
Summary: Koreandr Ackir moves with her younger brother Yaneas Ackir to Monsters University. Once there, she meets an old KinderGarten buddy, Johnny Worthington. He let's her by the ROR's, but does he feel more for her then just friends? And what happens when Koreandr get's to know Chet better, Johnny's best friend? Please review if I should continue this! Rated T for rough language later. X
1. Hey, I know you!

_**[Monstropolis, 06:27A.M.]**_

''Let's see now.. Books, pencils, sharpeners, toothbrush, clothes, hairbrush, conditioner…''

Koreandr Acir was packing her stuff. She was leaving to Monsters University with her twin brother.

''Korean! Remember these?'' Her younger brother, by the age of 15, came up with some photo's and gave them to Koreandr.

''Those two kiddo's.. Those are you and Johnathan!''

''J-Johnathan..? Johnathan Worthington?!'' She snatched the photo's and looked at them. First off was a photo where Johnny and she were hugging eachother. Second a photo of them sleeping next to eachother, and on the last photo Koreandr gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek.

''I.. I can't even remember this photo…'' Koreandr, by the age of 18, haven't seen Johnny in about 13 years. The last time was when she moved from Scaredale to Monstropolis.

''I… I.. Really miss this guy…'' A tear dropped from her eye, when she shocked up. The schoolbus arrived. She grabbed some more photo's and ran to the bus and plops next to her brother.

''Arrgh, I'm gonna sleep.. Wake me up when we are at the University..'' Koreandr's younger brother shutted his eye and fell asleep.

Koreandr took the photo's and looked at them for a few seconds. Then she putted them away, noticing a few tears dropping down her cheeks.

''Next stop; Monsters University.''

''Yaneas… Yaneas! Wake up, we are here!'' Koreandr shook her brother, who woke up and jumped out of the bus, Followed by his sister.

The bus slowly drove away. Yaneas stared at the gigantic school, while Koreandr just walked towards it like it was nothing. Her brother quickly followed her.

''Okay, we need to sign up..'' Koreandr lookd around.

''HEY I'M JAY! AND THE SIGN UP IS THAT WAY!''

''Euh… Thank you, Jay….'' Koreandr quickly walked away and signed her and her brother up and then got their keys.

''What! We are not in the same room!'' Yaneas shaked Koreandr, who pushed him off.

''Calm down! We are in the same class so I will see you there. Now off to your room, young man!'' Koreandr gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and dashed away, through the full hallways.

She found her room and opened it. She found a long, slim, pink girl with three eyes and pink hair crying on one of the beds. Koreandr slowly walked towards her, closing the door behind her.

''Eh.. Hey, are you okay there..?'' She petted the girls head, who looked up at her, tears in her three waterblue eyes.

''W-Who are you..?!'' The girl seemed kinda angry.

''Ehm.. Are you Carrie Williams..? If so, I am Koreandr Ackir.. Your roommate..''

Carrie rubbed her eyes and looked at the girl.

''Nice to meet you..'' A weak smile came on her face.

Koreandr wrapped an arm around Carrie. Carrie was a bit confused about this and blushed.

''Hey… Cheer up?'' Koreandr gave Carrie a warm smile and spreaded her arms out for a hug, which was accepted by Carrie.

''Thank you, Koreandr..'' Carrie burried her face in Koreandr's shoulder, who was petting her head carefully, when someone barged in.

''KOREAN!''

Koreandr stopped hugging Carrie and looked at the door. It was a purple furred monster.

''Oh..! ARTIE! Oh my scare it's been such a long time ago! You didn't change anything!''

Art runned at her and hugged her, having her falling at the ground.

Together they laughed on the floor, having Carrie laughing with them.

''You DID change! I toughed the last time I saw you your hair was _long_. Now it's so _short_!'' Art scanned Koreandr from top to toe.

''And you grew your antenneas.. And your braces are gone.''

Koreandr smiled and hugged Art once more before standing up.

''Hey Artie, Won't you introduce me to your friends?

''OH YA! Good idea! LET'S GO!'' Art ran out of the room, followed by Koreandr.

They ran all the way over the campus to a freternity house that read ''OK''.

Koreandr read the other freternity houses: JOX, PNK, HSS, ROR and SSK.

She walked to the freternity house that read ''OK'', when a rather small guy who looked like a crab pushed her aside roughly, leaving scratchmarks on her arm. Koreandr looked at the guy with an angry look in her eye. The guy looked back and stood still for a second, but started running away when a guy with dark grey fur, gigantic horns and purple eyes rushed towards him.

''CHET! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU AAARE!'' The guy tripped over Koreandr. All of the photo's she had in her bag layed across the ground.

''CAN'T YOU LOOK OUT, YOU—'' His eyes fell on one of the photo's. He took it in his hands and immediately reconized hisself as little kid. And he also reconized the little girl next to him.. His eyes widen as he looks at Koreandr.

''… K-Korean…? Is that.. You…?''

Koreandr looked up at the guy, having her jaw drop.

''Johnathan?!'' She straightned her back. The boy scratched his head, grinning.

''I changed my name to 'Johnny', since I've been here, actually..''

''JOHNATHAN!'' Koreandr hugged him and felt his hands around her too.

''I missed you so much….'' Koreandr smiled.

''I missed you too! Geez-Louize! 13 years ago! You didn't change a spot! Really! Well, Exept for your hair.. It's so short now..'' Johnny grinned at Koreandr.

''Where is your brother? Is he here too?''

''Yes ofcourse! I think he might just still be searching for his room..''

Johnny wrapped an arm around her waiste.

''Wanna come over at teh freternity house for a while, BFF?''

''Heh heh, Ofcrourse I want to, BBFF!''

''BBFF?'' Johnny looked at her with an asking face.

''Better Best Friend Forever ofcourse, Silly!'' Koreandr chuckled, as they walked off to the freternity house. Johnny opened the doors and walked into the room, seeing the boys messing around.

''GUYS! From now on you'll have to behave!''

One of the guys raised a brow at him.

''Johnny, are you sick..?''

''Yeah, why do we have to behave?''

Johnny stepped aside, pointing at Koreandr.

''Because, we now have a lady in the company!''

**END CHAPTER 1.**

**So, Whatcha think? Worth a second chapter? Please review and let me know, because I had very muh fun writing this chapter! **

**Next chapter:**

**More humor **

**More romance**

**MORE FCKING GORE! :DD**

**Okay, I'm outta here, PEACE OUT! Xxx**


	2. The ROR's and The OK's

**Yeah, I'm gonna continue this already, I got bored, so… ****YAH! **

_**[ROR's Fraternity house 23:49 P.M.]**_

''So, Johnny, for how long have ya known this pretty lady?'' The guy named Chip leaned over at Johnny and looked at him curiously.

''Well, I met her in Kindergarten.. We were best of friends back then. But when she were six and I were seven she had to move to Monstropolis.''

''I never had any friends there.. All of my friends lived in Scaredale.'' Koreandr looked around at the boys who looked at her with sympathy.

The crab-like boy, named Chet, scanned Koreandr, who sat across of him.

Koreandr looked back at him and narrowed her eyes, and she layed her hand on the scratchmarks on her arm. Chet stared at her arm and finally spoke.

''… Ehm.. Did I do that..? When I pushed you aside..?''

Koreandr nodded angry.

''Yes, Yes you did.''

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..'' He looked at he ground, feeling a bit sick to his stomach.

''Aw, It's okay.. It'll be fine, don't look like that. I assume a smile suits you more.'' Koreandr giggled. It was a very warm sound. The sound of her giggling made Chet smile.

She looked at him and playfully sticked out her tounge while giving him a wink.

He shyly looked away and blushed.

''_Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs, With the boombox blaring as we're falling in love~! Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, singing here's to never growing up!''_ Koreandr tapped her feet to the beat of the song she was singing, when surprisingly, Chet continued.

''_Call up all our friends. Go out this weekend. For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change.. Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock. We don't ever stop and we're never gonna change.'' _

Koreandr joined Chet in the emotional part of the song.

''_Say.. Won't you stay forever? Stay.. If you stay forever. Hey.. We could stay forever young…_

_WE SINGING RADIOHEAD AT THE TOP OF OUR LUNGS, WITH THE BOOMBOX BLARING AS WE'RE FALING IN LOVE! GOT A BOTTLE OF WHATEVER BUT IT'S GETTING US DRUNK SINGING HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP!_

_Oh woah! Oh woah! Here's to never growing up~! Oh woah! Oh woah! Here's to never growing up!''_

Koreandr bursted in laughter and so does Chet. The other guys are just staring at them.

''Wow, Chet, you are a great singer, do you sing often?'' Koreandr looked at Chet curiously.

''..Only when I'm alone..'' He looked away shyly.

Koreandr nodded, and started to giggle again. Chet looked up at her with a smile and sighed. Chip nudged Chet's arm and made a heart with his hands. Chet blushed a deep red and looked away from him.

''By the way, Koreandr, you are a great singer too.'' Chet smiles at her, showing his skyblue colored braces. Johnny pokes Chet's shoulder.

''I didn't know you had braces, Chet?''

''OH MY SCARE U HAVE BRACES?! CAN U SMILE FOR ME?!'' Koreandr jumped up and down, staring at Chet who smiled, showing his braces once more.

''OH MY GOD SO CUTEEE~!''

Johnny looked at his watch. It was 00:24 A.M. Already.

''Hey guys, we should go to sleep. Ehm.. Korean, you could sleep in Chet's room, or here on the couch, what do you—''

''IN CHET'S ROOM.'' Koreandr immediately said.

''Euh.. I am afraid in the dark, I feel safer with someone else.. Hehe..''

Chet smiled at her.

''Follow me, Koreandr!'' Chet walked upstairs and Koreandr followed him.

Chet opened the door and walked in.

''I'm sorry it's so messy. I never really clean up my room…''

Koreandr chuckled.

''It's fine, I'm used to it.'' She sat down on the bed at the other side of the room and stretched her arms out. Chet stared at her and started to grin. He really never had seen such a pretty girl like her…

''You know.. you look like totally.. Awesome.''

Koreandr's arms immediately dropped and her eyes widend as her cheeks got red.

''Oh my.. T-Thank you! You look awesome too!''

''Thanks..'' Chet stared around awkwardly.

Johnny knocked on the door and Koreandr immediately pretended like she was asleep.

''Is she asleep already..?'' Johnny looked at Chet. Chet looked at Koreandr.

''Y-Yeah, She was very sleepy.. So.. eh.. Imma sleep too I think.''

Johnny looked over at Koreandr and sighed.

''Okay, Me too then.. Sleep well, and I see you guys tomorrow.'' He shutted the door and went to his room.

Chet stood up and poked Koreandr. She didn't respond.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then he stood up and walked to his bed.

I he had turned her face, he would have seen that her eye was still open.

_**[ROR's fraternity house 07:28 A.M.]**_

''FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!''

Koreandr ran down, still in her PJ's, and ran past the other guys.

She nearly pushed Johnny off this feet and ran outside to the fraternity house that said: ''OK'' and knocked the door. An old fella opened the door and frowned.

''Who are you?'' The man crossed his tentacles.

''I-I am Koreandr Ackir, sir.. But.. Is Art here? He is a friend of mine.. And.. I have to apologize to him..''

The man looked up and down at her.

''ART! THERE'S A GIRL FOR YOU AT THE DOOR!''

Art comes walking and sees Koreandr. He doesn't seem to be very amused to see her.

''Oh, Hello. Come in, I'll introduce you to the OK boys.''

''Thank you, Artie.'' Koreandr walked in and stared at the ground, not really able to make eyecontact with any of the guys.

''Guys, This is Koreandr Ackir, please introduce yourselves.'' Art sat down in the Lotus-pose.

A small, green guy with one eye, just like herself, stepped forward.

''Hello, me lady, I am Mike Wasowski.''

''James P. Sullivan, but call me Sulley.'' The big furry monster who spoke sat upside down on the couch and twiddled his thumbs.

The old man walked past Koreandr.

''Don Carlton, Mature student.''

Koreandr looked at a monster with two heads.

''I'm Terry with a 'y'. ''

''And I'm Terri with an 'i'. ''

Koreandr didn't really think they were happy to see her.

''Guys.. Did I do something… Wrong?''

Suddenly everymonster shot her an irritated and even angry glare.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Choose your Fraternity

**It took some time to write this Chapter, but here it is!**

Koreandr looked at the guys. She clenched her hands together and blinked a few times.

''You let Art down for those stupid ROR's!'' Sulley answered.

Koreandr felt her blood rise to her head. She balled her fists and hissed furiously.

''Stupid?! Listen here! Those guys are **not **stupid! They are very cool and nice to me!''

''They took away my best friend from me!'' Mike yelled.

''You probably only hate them because they've beat you in the Scaregames last year!''

Mike jumped up.

''Two years ago we beated THEM!''

''SO WHAT! You know, fuck this. FUCK THIS.'' She turned around and walked out of the fraternity house, slamming the door.

''Geez Art, nice 'Friend' you have there..'' Don sat down in a chair.

Koreandr sat in the sunshine, on the edge of the fountain.

She breathed shocky and was on the point to start crying when a friendly voice spoke to her.

''Hey.. Are you okay..?''

She looked up, her eyes full of tears, only to see Chet standing infront of her, with a worried look on his face.

''O-Oh.. Hey.. I'm fine…'' She looked away.

''You don't really look fine..'' He sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Koreandr's eyes widen as she felt his embrace. She turned her head at him and then wrapped her arms back around him.

''I'm fine… At least now I am..'' She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, taking her by the hand.

''Come, you need to dress up for Scare School. You can't go in your pyjamas!''

Koreandr blushed, remembering she still has her PJ's on.

''Eh, hehe, yes..'' She walked with him back to the fraternity house and dressed up, ready for school.

_**[Scaring 101, 08:34 A.M.]**_

''Class, please go to page 55 of your scaring textbook. Miss Ackir, can you please read paragraph 3 of Roaring?''

''Sure thing, Mister K.'' Koreandr sticked out her tounge.

Professor Knight crossed his arms.

''Don't call me that please, Miss Ackir..''

''Whatever…'' She leaned backwards in her seat.

Chet grinned and highfived her, holding her hand.

Sulley and Mike sat behind them. Sulley poked Mike.

''Hey, Mikey, are they dating..?''

''I don't know, I don't care.'' Was the answer.

Johnny sat at Koreandr's other side, also holding her other hand.

Koreandr looked from Chet to Johnny, and then down to their hands holding hers.

She pulled back both of her hands, and tried to focus on the lesson.

Chet looked at her and sighed. She looked so beautiful…

Koreandr twiddled her thumbs and looked back at him, smiling.

The bell rang. Koreandr packed up her stuff and stood up, when a warm claw grabbed her hand. The claw was slightly shaking. She turned around and looked at Chet, who shyly looked up at her.

''Yes..?'' She looked back and blinked.

''E-Ehm.. W-Would you like to.. Ehm… Like... You know..'' Chet stutterd.

Koreandr stared at him with an asking face.

''To what?''

''… H-Hang out sometime?''

Koreandr's face dropped.

''I'm sorry, But I can't. I'm going to apologize to the Oozma's..''

''Oozma Kappa..?!'' Chet's face changed.

''Those guys are jerks, don't listen to them!''

Koreandr frowned: ''That's the exact same thing they said about you guys.''

For a second there was an awkward silence. That silence broke when Johnny walked up to them.

''What's up?'' Johnny crossed his arms and looked from Chet to Koreandr.

Koreandr frowned again.

''He complains about who I'm hanging out with!''

''Well, DUH! It's the Oozma's!'' Chet shouted back.

''Woah woah woah! Oozma Kappa?'' Johnny looked at them with a confused look.

''Listen Korean, Those guys, are zero's. You can't be friends with us both.''

Koreandr snarled.

''Are you making me **choose**?!''

''Yes. Or, you hang out with me and my fraternity, or you hang out with.. Them.''

''I can't believe this! Y-You're such… A JERK!''

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Short chapter. I was lazy :D**

**Review for more! (Or not)**


End file.
